Benutzer:Bienenflügel
Mein Steckbrief *Sternzeichen: Fische *Das kann ich gut: Geschichten schreiben *Hobbys: reiten, lesen, tauchen, schwimmen, Geschichten schreiben *Lieblingsfarben: dunkelrot, gold *Lieblingsfilme: Der gestiefelte Kater(aus Shrek), König der Löwen 1+2, die Legende der Wächter, Avatar Aufbruch nach Pandora *Lieblingsfächer in der Schule: Deutsch, Sport *Bruder: Dragonball- Son Goku *Lieblingszahl: 4 (weis auch nicht wieso)^^ *Alter: 13 *Größe: ca. 1,57 m *Aussehen: schwarzbraune Haare, schwarzbraune Augen *Lieblingslieder:It Girl, Can you feel the Love tonight, Open your eyes to love, Tell me something I don't know, Sexy naughty bitchy me, Could this be Love that I feel, we found Love, Breathing, the Last Unicorn, Fly on the Wall, Meine Freunde im Warrior Cats Wiki *Belle 4, als Katze: Rußpelz *Morgentau*, als Katze: Blaustern; meine beste Freundin im Wiki^^ *Eistatze, als Katze: Goldblüte *Eisfell, als Katze: Weißpelz *Tigerschweif, als Katze: Brombeerkralle; mein bester Freund hier im Wiki *Honigtau, als Katzte: Poppyfrost *Buntschweif, als Katze: Feuerstern *Leo Leopardenschweif, als Katze: Buntgesicht *Mondpfote, als Katze: Blattsee *Nebelsturm, als Katze: Nebelfuß *Leyley55, als Katze: Graustreif *TwoBlade, als Katze: Dunkelstreif *Tüpfelherz, als Katze: Tüpfelblatt *Schleierrose, als Katze: Lichtherz *Wolfsmond, als Katze: Federschweif; meine 2. Beste Freundin im Wiki^^ *Eichhornschweif 2012, als Katze: Sandsturm *Sonnensturm, als Katze: Löwenherz *Löwenstern, als Katze: Rauchfell Über Bienenflügel Bienenflügel ist eine schöne, goldfarbene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einen buschigen Schweif. Sie lebt mit ihren Clangefährten im Lichtclan und erlebt viele Abenteuer mit ihren Freunden. Sie bleibt stets ruhig und hat immer eine Lösung. Sie war für kurze Zeit Heilerin, doch dann verliebte sie sich in Kupferschweif und wurde Kriegerin. Ihre Wiedergeburt ist Bienenflug, die im Flammenclan lebt. *Mutter: Wasserfall *Vater: Sonnenstrahl *Schwester: Blütenherz *Nichten: Sonnenlicht, Ahornlicht *Gefährte: Kupferschweif *Töchter: Fuchsschweif, Aprikosenfell Ihre beste Freundin ist Sandblüte und ihr bester Freund ist Brombeerstrauch. (danke, Smaragdauge) gelesene Warrior Cats Bücher Staffel 1: *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Special Adventures: *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Staffel 2: *Mitternacht (Buch) *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3: folgt Die Welt der Clans: *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas: * Graustreif und Millie * Tigerstern und Sasha 'Lieblingskatzen' *Eichhornschweif, du bist die beste 2. Anführerin! *Blattsee, ich fand dich als Heilerin einfach Super, das mit Krähenfeder tut mir sooo leid *Brombeerkralle (Bramblestar), du folgst immer deinem Herzen, für mich warst du immer treu *Cinderheart, man muss nicht etwas besonderes sein um zu lieben *Jayfeather, bester Heiler! *Half Moon, ihr habt so gut zusammen gepasst und ich hoffe ihr seht euch wieder *Honeyfern, ich hab geweint als du gestorben bist 'Hasskatzen' *Habichtfrost du bist zu einem Monster geworden *Aschenpelz ich hasse dich! ( sosehr wie man eine Katze nur hassen kann) *Nachtwolke du bist immer eifersüchtig auf Blattsee, gut dass du den Windclan zusammen mit deinem hässlichen Sohn verlässt! *Dunkelstreif du bist so ein Idiot *Geißel Mörder! *Moorkralle du Veräter! *Braunstern du bist so ein dummer Fellball *Wolkenschweif du bist so ein Idiot! *Haselhuhn der Name passt überhaupt nicht zu einer Katze und du hast einfach so drei Junge im Stich gelassen! *Minka (NP) du verliebst dich in einen Kater der eine Gefährtin hat und hast immer Angst! Lieblingskatzen aus den Clans * aus dem Donnerclan: Eichhornschweif * aus dem Schattenclan: Rostfell, Bernsteinpelz * aus dem Windclan: Krähenfeder * aus dem Flussclan: Mottenflügel, Nebelfuß, Federschweif *aus dem Wolkenclan: Echoklang, Blattstern *Streuner: Sasha *Stamm des eilenden Wassers: Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Sternenclan: Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern *Wald der Finsternis: Mapleshade *Ancients: Half Moon *Hauskätzchen: Prinzessin *Einzelläufer: Rabenpfote *alter Wolkenclan: Vogelflug *Blutclan: Violet thumb|Bernsteinpelz Lieblingscouples *Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle *Blattsee und Krähenfeder *Sandsturm und Feuerstern *Jayfeather und Half Moon *Cinderheart und Lionblaze Meine Lieblingstiere Katzen, Pferde, Geparden, Nebelparder, Hunde, Wölfe, Einhörner